equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmonaut Quincenera
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Cosmonaut Quincenera is the twelfth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls" series. It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: An In-Depth Analysis of Applejack" and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Prologue". It is created by Blarghalt and released on March 30, 2013. Plot Applejack slowly rises into the screen, before she is knocked down by the "Equestria Girls" title, followed by a Star Wars-style opening crawl which explains that the Forces of B. R. A. D. have taken Rarity prisoner in a raid, Twilight Sparkle has unleashed the Reapers, and that Principal Celestia (who was sliced in half by her sister Vice Principal Luna) has escaped from the Void to use her powers for mischief, causing the Galactic Rebellion to begin, and the Armies of B. R. A. D. and the Reapers to strike an alliance to defeat Luna. Applejack slowly rises into the screen, before she is knocked down by the "Equestria Girls" title, followed by a Star Wars-style opening crawl which explains that the Forces of B. R. A. D. have taken Rarity prisoner in a raid, Twilight Sparkle has unleashed the Reapers, and that Principal Celestia (who was sliced in half by her sister Vice Principal Luna) has escaped from the Void to use her powers for mischief, causing the Galactic Rebellion to begin, and the Armies of B. R. A. D. and the Reapers to strike an alliance to defeat Luna. A battle between the B. R. A. D. - Reaper Alliance and Luna's forces takes place near the Moon, causing damage to the latter's spaceship. Luna tells Derpy Hooves to report on the spaceship's status, and she replies, "Shields are holding at 100 percent." Despairing over her imminent loss, Luna orders Admiral Spike to give the order to abandon ship, but they are killed when a Reaper vaporizes their spaceship. Luna appears in Heaven, lying against her back on a cloud, but she drops down. At Fluttershy's house, Pinkie Pie and Angel wait for her, as Pinkie complains about being bored from waiting. She asks Angel about his opinion, but he moves away. Pinkie wonders about Rarity. Rarity asks the bearded Principal Celestia on was she helping the Reapers melt them down into "ice cream and junk", commenting "that's totally a junk thing to do." Celestia (having a Reaper's voice) replies to Rarity that it is not a thing that she could comprehend. When Rarity asks Celestia to explain the Reapers' goals to her, Celestia replies that "every horse civilization must be harvested in order to bring order to the chaos," stating that it is inevitable before she and Rarity lean closer to embrace each other. The video ends with a zoom towards a horse's face, with dramatic music in the background. Features Characters * Applejack * Brad * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Reaper * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Pinkie Pie * Angel (first appearance) * Horse (first appearance) Locations * Space * Luna's Spaceship * Heaven * Fluttershy's House * Celestia's Headquarters Music * "Main Theme", "Rebel Blockade Runner" by John Williams (Star Wars Episode IV) * "Careless Whisper" by George Michael * "Mars, Bringer of War" by Gustav Holst Credits Directed by - Spock Co-directed by - Solid Snake Shipping Supervisor - Garrus Meat Man - Hulk Hogan Special thanks to Lawsuits Beef Jerky Tea Oxygen Water Super Beef Jerky Whipping Boy - George Washington Trivia * A "cosmonaut" (космонавт, from the Greek words "κόσμος" (kosmos: universe, world), and "ναύτης", (nautes: sailor)) is a professional space traveler from Russia or the Soviet Union. A "quince''añ''era" (spelled in the title as "quincenera", omitting the "a" and having an "n" without a tilde) is a celebration for the fifteenth birthday of an adolescent girl in Latin America. ** There is an event in the original show known as a "Cute-ceañera", in which younger ponies, such as Sweetie Belle, celebrate the day that they had acquired their cutie marks. In the Latin American Spanish version, that event is known as "Cutie-fiesta" (cutie party) or "Cumpleaños" (birthday). * This episode is influenced by the film "Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope". It is referred to in its opening crawl as "EPISODE PI: THE HORSENING". * This episode is 3 minutes and 14 seconds long, which is a reference to the value of pi, the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter. * The Twi-Reaper that shot Vice Principal Luna's spaceship said, "I'm the prettiest pony princess!" * The "Nope" line spoken when Vice Principal Luna is from the video-game "Team Fortress 2". It is from an Internet meme involving a video of Engineer saying "Nope", before his hat floats upwards and his neck stretches up. Instead of replying "no", a person may use or link to the video, or simply use the "Nope" line for a negative response. * The skeletons dancing behind Rarity and Principal Celestia are from the 1929 animated short "The Skeleton Dance". * This episode is not canon. Category:Episodes Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Non-canon episodes Category:Era of Shared-Dreams